THE TERRIBLE NIGHTMARE
by Palmon
Summary: All Digi-destineds unite! Myotismon makes his first strike back! What will happen?
1. Default Chapter

THE TERRIBLE NIGHTMARE  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon and the characters.  
  
Author's note: Lilly in my story is a make-up character, therefore do no copy MY character. Give you a brief description of her. She has dark wavy red hair and she's in the same grade as Tai. She is 14 years-old. Well, let's begin!!  
  
CHAPTER 1  
  
Matt was very tired after the whole afternoon practising his new song. He lay on his bed with his nose pointing to the ceiling. The room was quiet and dark because Gabumon was sleeping.  
  
Suddenly, he could see the image of Myotismon's face. He sat up immediately and stared at Myotismon with wide eyes. Myotismon said," I'm back, my child. I will control you and make you my slave!! Come to me and I will take over you!" Matt shuffled back and said with a trembling voice," Go away!! You're not welcomed, Myotismon!!! " Myotismon laughed,"You have no rights to tell me what I can do and can't!! I shall do what I wish!!"  
  
Matt, although he could not feel any pain, could see clearly that dark fumes were entering his body. He was so afraid and he did not know what would be expected from him. Gabumon woke up and yelled," Matt!!" He ran to him and tried to grab him away from the darkness but he ended up hitting the wall on the other side of the room.  
  
It was Tuesday, Matt acted a bit differently towards his friends. They thought he might be tired or was in a bad mood. He did not reply any questions nor look into people's eyes when they were talking to him. That day after school, Mimi (yep! I put Matt and Mimi together. So Mimi was Matt's girlfriend.) approached Matt and said," Matt, are you OK? You act a bit strange today. Are you tired or something?" Matt answered coldly," I'm fine. Leave me alone." He turned his back to her and continued,"Mimi, I don't want to be with you anymore. Go away! I don't want to see you!" Mimi was shocked, she ran out of the classroom in tears. Tai and the others stared at Matt but said nothing. Izumi ran after Mimi. Matt then left the room without saying a word.  
  
Three days later, Matt became worse each day. He ignored his friends, replied them coldly if he really had to talk. Gabumon noticed he changed very much since that night when the darkness went into him. He tried to talk to Matt but Matt just slammed the door shut and locked Gabumon out.  
  
That night, Kouichi could hear Myotismon's voice in his mind. He haunted,"Duskmon! I need your power of Darkness to rule the world! Come to me.... I need your power." These words kept on repeating in Kouichi's mind. He was sitting at his desk, reading a book in his room. He put his head down on his desk and covered it with the book. But still, this did not stop the voice. He had a terrible headache. Suddenly, he felt something clawed him on the shoulders. He turned around and there stood the mighty Myotismon! Myotismon grinned,"Now it's the time!! Come with me!" Kouichi yelled,"No! Get out of my room now!!" Myotismon grabbed him and put his hand over his mouth. Kouichi felt sharp claws digging into his skin. He struggled to get free but his head was hurting too much.  
  
Kouji ran and opened the door immendiately when he heard Kouishi's scream. Kouji demaned,"Myotismon, you better let go of him now!" Myotismon snared,"Come and get your dear brother yourself!" Kouji ran towards him and as he was about to punch Myotismon, he and Kouichi vanishied. Kouji fell heavily to the ground. He punched the floor and whispered,"No! Kouichi!!"  
Author's note: How is my first chapter?? What will happen next? Will Kouichi survive? Is Matt going to be alright? You'll find out in the next chapter! Please don't forget to review!! This is my first fanfic ever done!!!! 


	2. chapter2

Author's note: Ha ha! Here's the second chapter! Enjoy!!  
CHAPTER 2  
  
Kouji pulled himself up and quickly ran out of the house. He whispered,  
  
"Kouichi, I'll find you! I promise." He ran through the dark streets into the park and finally stopped at the entrance of the Dark Forest. He took a deep breath and walked into the forest.  
  
Cold wind was blowing across his face, his ponytail flying behind him. Kouji was shivering from the cold but he kept on walking. After a while, he saw a figure standing not far from him. As he walked closer, he asked in surprise, "Matt? What are you doing here late at night? Are you OK?" He slowly approached Matt. He just stood there staring at Kouji, expressionless. Suddenly, he jumped on Kouji and forced him to the ground. Kouji screamed, "Matt! What are you doing? What do you want? Get off me!" Matt said evilly, "I want your power of Light! I will turn it into darkness and give it to my lord, Myotismon!" He grabbed Kouji tightly and squeezed his neck. He began to take way Kouji's power from his Spirit of Light. Kouji's scream faded way and lay on the ground unconscious. Matt got up and walked off evilly.  
  
The next day came, Matt still acted abnormally and Mimi was still upset. Tai realised Kouji was absent and heard from Joe that Kouichi was missing too. Lilly, Izumi and Sora decided to go their house after school that day. They kept on ringing the doorbell but still no answer. They knocked and called their names but they could not hear any replies.  
  
The next day and it was Friday. The three girls reported to Tai that there were no signs of the brothers. Tai immediately told the others to meet up in the park after school. Matt replied coldly, "I'm not going! There's no point. If they are missing, well, that's it!" He walked off. Tai yelled angrily, "Matt, don't be a jerk! How can you say such a thing like this?" Matt said, without turning around, "I don't care!" Tai had enough. He got up and was about to run to Matt but Sora grabbed the back of his shirt. She said, "Tai, calm down! You're just going to make things worse. If Matt doesn't want to go, then don't force him to!" Tai argued, "Is this what you call friendship? He knows that Kouichi and Kouji are in trouble! I just don't see why he refuses to go!!" He sat down and crossed his arms. He continued, "Don't forget to take our Digimon in case."  
  
The bell rang and Tai went to Ken's school. He pulled the genius out and said, "Come on, Ken! Kouji and Kouichi are missing.. and just for your interest, Matt is not coming." Ken asked, "Why? Is Matt OK?" Tai answered, "Well, apparently, Matt is being a jerk! Come on! We're late already!"  
  
Sora called Ruki and they all met at the park. Takuya asked, "Where are we going to find them?" Izzy replied, "Umm... somewhere mysterious... the forest behind this park!!!" Joe said, "Everyone knows that the Dark Forest is the scariest place in the whole Japan!!" Izzy rolled his eyes and replied, "I know that! That's why I'm suggesting to look in there!" Tai got up and asked, "Well, do we all agree? Then let's go!!"  
Author's note: Want to know what will happen when they arrive at the forest? Then keep on reading!! Please review!! Bye bye! 


	3. chapter3

Author's note: I'm sorry that I updated so late. Here's chapter3. Again, please don't take my character!!  
CHAPTER 3  
  
The Digidestineds went into the Dark Forest. It was evening but the forest was definitely not the romantic place to enjoy the sunset. Mimi was still wondering why Matt refused to help.  
  
After searching for a while, Lilly spotted Kouji's bandana on the grass near the steam. She quickly ran and picked it up. She buried her face in the blue and black material and wept, "No.. please don't tell me there had been something terrible happened to Kouji.." Izumi comforted her and whispered, "Don't worry, Lilly. We'll find Kouji! I'm sure we can find both of the brothers!!" Suddenly, Takuya yelled, "There he is!! Kouji!" The others looked at where he was pointing. Kouji was lying on the grass, still unconscious. Joe quickly approached him and said, "I wonder what happened to him. He is very pale! BUT he is still alive. I guess he had fainted." Takuya took a closer look at Kouji. He said, "Definitely someone had been squeezing his neck very tightly! Look at the red marks on his neck!!" Izumi asked, "What should we do now? Where is Kouichi?" Lilly replied, "I'll stay here and look after Kouji. You all can keep searching for Kouichi. I'll be fine on my own." Tai replid, "OK, but be careful!" With that, they all kept walking towards the centre of the froest.  
  
Liily carried Kouji and lay him under a tree. She wrapped her arms around him to keep him warm. She could feel his coldness and his faint breathing. All she wished was that he would be fine.  
Author's note: Well how is it?? Please review!! Chapter is on its way!!! Thanks for those of you who reviewed. I really like reading your comments on my work. 


	4. chapter4

Author's note: Here's chapter4! Enjoy!!  
CHAPTER 4  
  
The scene then switched to Myotismon. His palace was very dark and cold. Kouichi moaned as he gained his consciousness. He sat up and looked around him. He asked, "Where am I? Myotismon? Where is Kouji?" Myotismon grinned and replied evilly, "Welcome back, Kouichi. You belong to the darkness and the evil. Therefore, you and I will rule both worlds with our powers!" Kouichi narrowed his eyes and shouted, "NO! I rather die than work for you ugly-" Before he could finish his sentence, the painful headache came again. Myotismon was disgusted at his reaction. He snared, "Here's my most faithful servant!" Matt appeared and Kouichi was shocked. He gasped, "Matt? Myotismon, how dare you!" Myotismon laughed and turned to Matt, he asked, "Have you got the power I ask you to get?" Matt replied, "Yes, my master. Here it is." Myotismon received the glass ball full of Kouji's power. He faced Kouichi and said, "You'll be very happy to receive your brother's power!" Kouichi yelled in pain as the power entered him and he digivolved into Velgmon. The dragon of destruction roared. Myotismon threw the glass ball away and laughed, "This is the end, Digidestineds!! He oreder Matt, "Go and bring them all here to me!" Matt disappeared.  
  
Back to the Digidestineds. Tai was becoming very impatient. Izzy suggested, "I reckon it's Myotismon again." Then out of nowhere, Matt appeared in front of them, and said coldly, "I know where Myotismon is. Follow me." Tai observed him and thought they should trust him. They followed Matt deeper into the forest.  
Author's note: Good? Well, the battle will soon begin!! So keep reading and reviews please!!!!!! 


	5. chapter5

Author's note: Hi! Although only 2 people reviewed, I decided to keep on. Well, here's Chap5!  
  
CHAPTER5  
  
They finally arrived at Myotismon's palace. It was cold and dark. They could not see clearly. Myotismon and the powerful Velgmon awaited them silently. Matt walked straight to Myotismon and said, "Here they are, my master." They others could not believe what they had just heard. Tai yelled, "What did you call Myotismon, Matt? Your master?? You jerk!! I can't believe this!!"  
  
Matt replied calmly, "I am no longer on your side. Gabumon, come here and fight on my side!!" Ruki knelt down and said, "Gabumon, look. I know Matt is your partner but he's on Myotismon's side! Please, don't go! Stand up for what is right." Gabumon hesitated for awhile, thinking to himself, "But... Matt is my partner. He is on Myotismon's side... oh, what should I do?" Matt asked impatiently, tapping his foot, "Well, Gabumon? Are you coming or not?" Gabumon replied softly, "If you wanted me on your side, Matt, then I shall do what you wanted." Tai shouted, "NO!! You are not, Gabumon!!" Gabumon whispered, "I'm sorry, Tai. Matt's my partner and me as his Digimon, I have to fight on his side if he needed me to." He then slowly walked towards Matt with his head down.  
  
The others frozed. Tai ordered, "If Matt is ready for a battle, we can't say no!! Let's get our Digimon digivolved and FIGHT!!" Izumi interrupted, "But Tai, that means we are fighting among ourselves!!" Takuya said desperately, "Can't we just ignore Matt and fight Myotismon and that scary dragon?" He pointed at Velgmon. Matt could not wait any longer. He demanded, "Gabumon, digivole now!!" Gabumon digivolved into Weregarurumon. He could not digivolve to MetalGarurumon because Matt's Crest of Frinedship was not glowing.  
  
Myotismon stood beside Velgmon and smiled evilly, "You pathetic Digidestineds! How foolish can you be? Fighting your 2 friends?" Tai's eyes widened, "Is there another one of us besides Matt?" Myotismon laughed and pointed at Velgmon. He replied, "Don't you rats know this is your little friend, Kouichi?" Takuya whispered, "He.. is. Kouichi?"  
  
Tai was very angry. He, determined, replied, "If we defeat you, I'm sure Matt and Kouichi will be fine!!!" Myotismon chuckled, "Do you think it will be that easy?" He clicked. Weregarurumon and Velgmon stepped forward. He demanded, "Now, my Digidestineds, fight them first!!!!"  
  
Kari was afraid, she grabbed onto Tai and asked, "Brother, do we really have no choice but to fight? " Tai patted her on the head and whispered, "I'm sorry, Kari but..we have no other choice." Takuya shouted, "Then, what are we waiting for? The battle starts now!! Are you ready, Izumi?" Izumi grabbed her D-Tector and they digivolved in unison. Agnimon and Fairymon joined the fight.  
  
To be continued........... 


	6. chapter6

Author's note: I am so bored, so I decided to continue with my first fic=) Hope you guys can give me more feedbacks!!  
  
CHAPTER6  
  
Weregarurumon was extremely cruel towards his friends. Myotismon giave him dark powers, so he was unable to recognise them. Velgmon, of course, was the more powerful one. The good Digimon were injured and they were falling down one by one...  
  
The scene switched from the battlefield to Lilly. It had been quite awhile since the battle began. Kouji moaned as he finally gained his consciousness. He looked around and whispered, "Lilly? Why are you here? Where're the others? " She hesitated, not willing to tell Kouji that Tai and the others were involved in a battle. She replied, "Well, they are....." Before she could finish her sentence, they were startled by a huge explosion. Kouji jolted up and asked urgently, "Is that Tai?" Lilly nooded, "Yes.. I guess they are fighting." Kouji immediately ran towards the source of the explosion. Lilly yelled after him, "Wait, Kouji! You don't have energy to fight! You are still weak! This is too dangerous!!" Kouji replied, "I need to help! I'm part of the team." He ran as fast as he could, with Lilly trying to catch up.  
  
Back to the battle scene. The Digimon were lying on the ground, injured. Myotismon said evilly, "I've defeated the Digidestineds!!" He turned to Matt and hissed, "now, thank you, my slave! Unfortunately, it's time to say GOODBYE!!" He demanded Velgmon and said, "Velgmon, get rid of Weregarurumona and my servant now!!" The dragon roared and attacked Weregarurumon. He was struck by his attack and de-digivolved to Tsunomon. Matt stared up to Velgmon and bakced off. He was very scared.  
  
Mimi became deperate. She yelled, "Matt, run!! He's going to kill you!!!" Velgmon opened his mouth and summed up his powers. A voice shouted, "Kouichi, STOP!" Velgmon's attack shot at Matt's direction. Matt squeezed his eyes close and squatted down. Then, he heard a painful cry... after he knew the attack faded, he opened his eyes timidly. He found there were drops of blood sprayed on him.. But he did not feel any pain at all. He slowly lifted his head, there stood a familiar figure right in front of him. Matt suddenly awaked and yelled, "KOUJI!!!"  
  
To be continued.............. 


	7. chapter7

Author's note: FINALLY IT'S THE LAST CHAPTER!! I HOPE YOU LIKE MY STORY.. Thanks to those who reviewed, no matter it is criticism or praise!!  
  
CHAPTER7  
  
Matt was shocked as he watched Kouji fell backwards. He caught him in his arms. Matt shoke Kouji's body again and again.. no response. He started to cry. He just wished the attack did hit himself first before Kouji could even reach him. Tai and the others stood rooted at their spots.  
  
Velgmon looked down at Kouji, wide eyed and tears started to fall down from his eyes. At that moment, Lilly finally caught up and was shocked to see what had happened. She whispered, "No. Kouji.. No.." Velgmon de- digivolved into Kouichi who fell onto his knees. He buried his face into the cold floor and wept. Matt stood up and shouted in anger, "Myotismon!! I'll never forgive you!! Come on, Tsunomon! Digivolved to MetalGarurumon now!!" His Crest of Friendship started to grow and MetalGarurumon charged bravely towards his enemy.  
  
Myotismon laughed and summed up all his powers and shot at MetalGarurumon while they fullblasted at the same time. The 2 sources of powers colloded and gradually, Myotismon became weaker. MetalGarurumon was growing stronger and stronger every second. Finally Myotismon could stand anymore, he was hit by MetalGarurumon and his own attack. He let out a terrible scream of defeat.  
  
There was a long silence after Myotismon faded away. Kouichi crawled to his injured brother. He touched him with his cold fingertips. Tears were falling down. He whispered, "Kouji.. I'm sorry.. I admit that I am not a good brother at all." Meanwhile, Joe called the ambulance. After 15minutes, Kouji's body was lifted from Matt. Matt watched as the ambulance sped through the dark road. He looked at Kouji's bloodstains on his shirt. He whispered, "I'm sorry, Kouji..."  
THE END  
  
How's my first fanfic?? Please give some comments!! I promise that I will write more Digimon fanfictions!!! I just love them=) As you know, I'm a super Kouji fan^o^ 


End file.
